I Do Remember
by GitahMuttan
Summary: Izumi's cheerfulness was gone because of a certain memory, what will Hayate and company do to help her restore herself to normal? HayataxIzumi Read and Review
1. Begin

**A/N: Now, just before my story starts, I got his idea from the limited edition of Hayate no Gotoku that is released just as the same time with the second season anime, so, the pairing is HayataXIzumi, enjoy the fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hayate no gotoku/Hayate the Combat Butler but if I do, Hayate no Gotoku! limited have already happened.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>  
><strong>The Soul Of a Three year Old Kid is the Same at One Hundred<strong>

"grrr… grrr" a dog said just like he's giving a warning.

"NO! I said don't eat it!" a girl said crying herself out.

"Wah! Someone Help—Me!" and just by her luck, a boy passes by and stared.

"You'll going to help me?" the girl cried.

"Uh. Well." Something crossed his mind. But before he can finish what he is thinking about..

"Rawr… Gyaah!" the dog attacked and the girl is somehow ready to receive the attack and she is just crying right there.

"Stop it!" the boy said guarding the girl.

" I won't let you do that" he said with a stick by his hand.

"Lucky! Where are you!" the dog ran away when he heard that voice.

The boy was surprised when the one who he saved suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you so much for saving me".

"Erm, It was nothing, I guess." He said while laughing nervously.

"As a sign of thanks, what should I give to you?" She said while smiling.

"No, no need to give me a reward." He said, declining the offer. But suddenly,

"Um!" She kissed him on lips, and to his surprise…

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

The sound of the alarm clock woke Izumi Segawa from her sleep, and also breaking her dream.

"Geez, why do I dream of that childhood memory so many times, and in consecutive days also" she sighed.

"But in the end, memories of childhood is just memories." She said while her always happy spirit is now falling down. She got up and did her daily routines and prepared for school.

Izumi was rather Out-Of-Character in the past few days because of that memory that disturbing her mind. She is always silent and not that talkative, and that isn't her normal mood. Of course, this attracts attention with the two of her bestfriends, Miki and Risa.

"Hey, Miki, you noticed something was wrong about Izumi-chan lately? She's always by herself and not that 'funny' and she's silent! It's not normal, there's something wrong"

"what are you talking about?" Miki said, not caring at all, as usual.

"Just look at her!" Risa said, pointing at Izumi who is sitting 6 feet away from them under a tree, as usual, they're skipping classes and Risa thinks that this might not turn out well for Izumi.

"Oh, is that so? Let's just ask her what's wrong and this'll be over." Miki said with her usual tone.

The two student council members walks to their friend, but when they reached the midway of their little walk, they suddenly stopped, they were stunned by her aura, the lonely aura that NEVER hit her since they became friends.

"Better to ask her now." Risa said.

'Really, I'm positive that he is that one who…..' Her train of thought was cut by her friends calling her.

"HEEY! Izumi-chan, are you alright?" Risa said sitting next to her.

"Yeah, are you fine? You seem a little bit lonely in the past few days." Miki added.

"Nyahahaha. I'm fine guys, No need to worry, and I thought that were going to walk all the way through the clock tower." she said trying to change the topic.

"Did I said something like that?" Risa said.

"Nyahaha, Let's just walk!" She said cheerfully but anyone would notice the loneliness in her face.

* * *

><p>So, just like what, Izumi said, they walked all the way to the clock tower and when they reached the tower, Izumi's spirit was now normal because they did usual things that can make anyone happy, they played tricks to some people, who wouldn't be happy when they did that?<p>

When they entered the top floor of the clock tower they saw Hinagiku lecturing Hayate, something about flat chests..

"Seriously Hayate-kun!" Hinagiku said with anger obviously showed on her voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Hayate said bowing down his head and with a sweatdrop on his face.

"Geez!" Hina replied.

By Izumi seeing Hayate, her spirit came back down remembering everything again.

"Um, I'll go to the classroom for a little while guys." Izumi said quickly running away

"Izumi-chan! Wait!" The two said but to no avail.

When the two screamed it attracted the attention of the two who are currently arguing inside the room.

"Where's Izumi Miki?" Hina asked.

"She said she's going to the classroom for a while but there is something else that is wrong with her." She said with a sigh.

Something struck Risa's mind.

"Hayata-kun, would you come with us for a moment?" she said pulling Hayate away from Hina.

"One question One answer Hayata-kun!" She said seriously.

"um, Yeah." Hayate replied.

"Did you do something to Izumi that can make her that lonely?" She said shooting death glares to Hayate.

"Yes, Hayata-kun will be the only one who can make Izumi like that!" Miki followed.

"Wh-wh-what? I didn't do anything!" Hayate said laughing nervously.

"You sure Hayate?" Hinagiku came out of the door.

"Yes, I didn't do anything.!" He said with a sigh. 'Hinagiku-san you eavesdropper!' He thought.

"But if you like, I would check on her." Hayate said lighting a lightbulb on his head.

"You SHOULD!" the three of them shouted in unison.

"Fine, then I'm off!" he said running because the situation might become more serious if he don't get away anytime now.

* * *

><p>Hayate came to Izumi's house, but there's no one, the gates are open so he decided to come in, but the door is locked so he just sat down on the stairs and waited.<p>

"Seriously, did I done something to Segawa-san?" Hayate thought.

"I think I'll pass out." After that said, He really passed out.

Ten Minutes after Hayate passed out, Izumi came in their house, saw the gate open, she quickly came in. She saw Hayate sleeping and she was shocked.

'What does Hayata-kun doing here?' She thought as she came close to him.

'He really does remind me of that boy'

'The one I had my first-' Her thoughts were interrupted by Hayate waking up.

"Se-se-segawa-san?" He said as he get up with a blush because their faces were so close.

"Hayata-kun, What are you doing here?" She said with a laugh.

"I'm just here to check if you're fine, the 2 student council members said that I did something to you that can make you sad." He said laughing nervously.

"Oh, there's nothing! I'm completely fine!" She said laughing.

After that said, the atmosphere turned out to be cold, no one was talking.

'Her spirit quickly came down' Hayate thought.

"Ha-hayata-kun, May I ask you a question?" She said.

"Yes?" He replied.

"A-are you inlove with anyone?" She said with a blushing face.

"Oh, about that…" He said nervous hinted on his voice.

"…."

"…."

"I think I'm more interested in cooling down Hinagiku-san's anger." He said with confidence.

"Oh, Is that so." She said with a sigh.

'Is that a sigh of relief or sigh of despair?' Hayate questioned in his mind.

Izumi walked towards the door and opened it.

"Thank you for checking on me Hayata-kun." She said her face still facing down.

"You're we—" His sentence was cut.

"Goodbye Hayata-kun" She said as she slammed the door.

"Wait! Segawa-san!" He said with worry.

'Oh no, I think I've done something wrong here! Miki and Risa are right! What am I going to do now!' Hayate thought as he walked outside the Segawa residence…

Good thing that his father wasn't in there…

**What will happen to Izumi's depression, what will hayate do for her to act normal again, and when will Hayate remember everything? All you have to do is wait for the next chapter!**

**END CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now that this story's first chapter is finished, I'll just have to say that this story was made weeks ago but I just have the guts now to finish the chapter. Hehehe. Now, hope that you like It and I hope that I can post the next chapter soon. Enjot your day and thank You for reading..**


	2. The Aimless Wanderer

**A/N: This is the next chapter, I hope that my grammar improved, and the 'rush' thing decreases. thanks for pointing that out reviewers. And now without further ado, This is chapter 2.. (didn't turn out well.) XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hayate no Gotoku**

* * *

><p><em>"Thank you for checking on me"<em>

_"You did something to Izumi-chan!"_

_"Good bye Hayata-kun"_

All of this thoughts rushed through Hayate's mind as he wandered aimlessly around the city, not planning to go home yet.

**I Do Remember **

**Chapter 2**

**The Aimless Wanderer**

Hayate continued to wander around the city streets, still thinking about what Risa, Miki and Hinagiku told him a while ago. He takes this case rather seriously. He still thinks that he is the one and only reason why she's acting like that. Hayate came across the park where he can be relaxed somehow because this place brings back memories. He sits down on the bench, still thinking what will happen and what will a worthless butler will do in times like this.

"Seriously! Why won't she tell me what's wrong, it's obvious that there is something wrong, I know that were not that close, but why is she acting so different around me and everyone. And one more thing! Asking me if I'm inlove!" He thought rather loudly as a blush creeped on his cheeks. 'Being inlove…' He thought as his blush grew more reddish just likea tomato.

"Of course, she wouldn't tell you because you're the one who made her act like that way." Suddenly, a figure came out of nowhere, with one of her eyes flashing.

"Yeah, I was informed about th-, Wait? What?" Hayate exclaimed as he realized the presence from behind.

Hayate turned around to see who is the one who answered his question and to his surprise, He saw Saginomiya Isumi, one of her arms is on her mouth as usual and one of her eyes flashed because of her sudden point.

"Oh, Hayate-sama, it's rare for you to be seen wandering outside without Nagi." She said with her usual calm voice.

"Ahh, about that…." He trailed of as the memory that bothered him for a while now gushes back into his mind because of that question.

"…"

"…"

After that was mere and awkward silence, no one dared to talk, Hayate was busy thinking on what he should do about the situation he's currently into and Isumi is also busy staring at the poor butler's face wandering what he is thinking.

Before Hayate dived down on his thoughts, Isumi snapped him out of his trance by waving her arm in front of him.

"Hayate-sama! Hayate-sama! Are you alright?" She said as she waved her arm in front of his face, with that, he snapped out of his trance.

"Huh? What? Oh, Isumi-san, Thanks for snapping me out." He said laughing nervously.

After that said a thought quickly struck his mind, 'Isumi-san, alone, no butlers, currently in a park, so it means that…..'

"Isumi-san, are you lost?" He asked

Isumi's mind starts to buffer, . . . .

"Wah. Wah. Wah!" She began to panic and started to run in circles as she knew that she was lost.

'So, she really is lost.' Hayate thought slightly laughing with a sweatdrop on his face.

"Isumi-san, please calm down, I'll escort you home if would allow me." He said showing her one of his genuine smiles that can make any girl blush.

With that, Isumi stopped running in circles and looked on Hayate.

"Thank you, Hayate-sama, it'll be fine if you escort me home." She said with a tint of red on her face.

The trip to their house was rather short, so they don't have to walk that much. Anyone didn't talk, so another awkward silence took over them. Just like what happened a little while ago, Hayate was still thinking on what to do and Isumi is still just walking there while staring bluntly on his face. They did that until they reached the Mansion of Isumi.

"Thank you again, Hayate-sama." She said as she walked to the gate and opened it, after she did that, she stopped for a while, and looks back.

"Hayate-sama, I think your problem is hard to solve because even you, seems to forget the answer in this solution." She said with a pause on the last phrase. Before Hayate could even reply she quickly closed the gates and ran to their house. While outside their house, there was a speechless Hayate standing with awe and disbelief that Isumi, read his mind.

'I don't know the answer in the solution?' He thought as he sighed and walked straight back into the mansion.

"Mattaku~, Where could that Hayate be." Nagi thought as she paced round and round in the violet mansion.

"Maria! Go look for him, I'm worried." She said with a sigh.

"Yes, I'll go look for him, don't worry about Hayate-kun, he would be fine." Maria said with an encouraging smile.

Nagi just ignored her and continued laying her newest PSP game.

"Then I'll be off." Maria said.

Nagi still ignoring her.

"…." Maria walked outside with a sweatdrop.

A lot of places rushed to Maria's mind where Hayate could have went and one thing overcame the most.

"I think he's in the park." Maria said as she went on her way to the park.

* * *

><p>Hayate, who was currently walking home, sighed with what did he encountered this day, a lot of accusations, and mindreading was done to him, but that accusations became true to him at least, he is now killing himself out of guilt because of Izumi's dropping cheerfulness. Hayate sighed.<p>

'I don't think that I will survive tomorrow's day at school.' He sighed again.

He walked aimlessly again in the sidewalk, luckily, Maria is just passing by on her way to the park, she quickly saw Hayate but she thought that he is too caught up on his thoughts that he can't even see where he was going. Maria stood in place, waiting for the thought Hayate being like this again sink on her, but before any sinking was done, Hayate bumped to her and with that, she fell to the ground head first, Where Hayate snapped out of his trance again.

"Ma-ma-maria-san! Sorry for bumping into you." He said bowing his head wishing for his apology to be accepted.

"It's fine Hayate-kun, but why are you wandering out of the streets at this late time." She said with a concerned tone as she got up from her fall.

"About that…" The thoughts gushed in again. "There was a lot happening today, so I thought that I should walk for a while." He said trying to cover anything up.

"What about you, Maria-san?" He said trying to divert the topic which he succeeded.

"I was told by Nagi to look for you, You know, she's a little worried about you getting out the streets this late." She said smiling at the thought of Nagi worrying about Hayate.

"Oh, Then, thanks Maria-san, let's walk home shall we?" He said with a fake smile.

"Alright Hayate-kun." She said still a little bit worried about Hayate and not buying his fake smile.

With that said, they started their little and short journey towards the Violet Mansion.

"Maria-san, may I ask you something?" Hayate said being serious.

"What is it Hayate-kun?" She replied with a concerned look on her face.

"Uh, Umm, Nevermind that question Maria-san." Hayate said with his face turning back to normal.

"Oh, fine then, let's go home before Nagi became worried on both of us"

"Right, Ojou-sama might be mad" Hayate said and laughed nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Violet mansion,<strong>

"Achoo!" Nagi sneezed.

"I caught a cold?" Nagi asked to herself. After some seconds, she just ignored it and continued to play her game.

After a while…..

"Hayate! Hayate!, Are you home?" Nagi asked.

"Maria? MARIA!" She is now in rage mode.

"Geez~ I think my popularity in this fanfic isn't that high." She said with a sigh, but still, she just played her video game.

* * *

><p>"Geez, this day was very long for me though." Izumi thought as she soaked in the enormous her enormous bath, just like the bath of the Sanzenin's.<p>

All of the things that happened gushes back in her mind just like what Hayate is experiencing a while ago.

"I think some of my friends are getting suspicious, especially Hayata-kun." She blushed as the thought of Hayate worrying about her flashed on her mind.

"Nya-haha." She will just laugh the way out of her problems.

"I just, don't want them to know that I'm that concerned over a memory"

Over a memory, that phrase repeated on her mind, Over a memory, Over a memory, she can't take it anymore and felt a little dizzy. After a while we will see an Izumi with her face down on the bath fast asleep.

"HAYATE? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" screamed Nagi with her demonic voice that anyone who would hear that kind of voice will immediately faint.

"O-ojou-sama, I just walked for a little while." Hayate replied laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh really?" She said not believing what Hayate had just said.

"Hai!"

"..."

"..."

"Maria, let's go to sleep." Nagi said pulling Maria and going out of the scene.

Hayate was left there standing, and after a while, he just ignored it and just walked to his room and quickly go to sleep, he doesn't even bother to change his clothes because of total tiredness.

And that will conclude this ch- wait, we have forgotten someone. Hmmm, no, We don't, That will conclude the second chapter of this story.

* * *

><p>"Oh, where am I..."<p>

...

"I need to go to my room!" Izumi said running as fast as she could and got out of the bath as soon as she changed clothes and straightly to her room.

"Whew, that was a close call." She said as she settled down on her bed and slept.

Now this is the real end of the chapter...

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews everyone, and keep them coming. xD About my other story, That is Happening Now!, I think I'll do a rewrite of that story if I have spare Time. Guys, please give me a feedback if my grammar was better than the last chapter, and tell me if this was rushed too. Thanks, and just before I saved this, someone chatted me on facebook, he recognized me as the author of this fanfic. (or the other) XD You know who you are. So If you read all that I've said, I congratulate you and thanks for reading, and don't forget to review.. :) Also about the next chapter, It will be another crazy school day and I won't be able to update if I got more addicted to K-ON! **


	3. Another Ordinary Day

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, haha, this is a new writing style, so tell me what you think! haha! Thanks for the ones who liked the story. enough babbling here, on with the Fic! Before that, another disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hayate The Combat Butler, if I did, I will send Hayate on the To Love-ru world.**

**Hayate**

I am standing in front of a girl; her face is dark so I can't identify who she is, but there is only one thing that I can tell right now, I came back to my childhood days, I don't know why, but I can feel myself, I can feel that I'm inside a body of a 6 year-old boy, I can't remember this happening to me when I'm 6, or do I? I can see her shivering from fear and she recovered rather quickly I can feel the atmosphere around us changed, it was changed from normal to cold, until she broke the silence.

"As a sign of thanks…" Her sentence was cut as my vision began to blur, I know that voice, It was just not that clear! Please speak again, Please! Please!

* * *

><p><strong>I Do Remember<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**Another Ordinary Day**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes quickly as I almost jumped out of my bed, I can't believe that I had that dream, it was rather good and bad at the same time, you know what I mean. This is the first time I dreamt about that girl, who is that? And why is she thanking me?<p>

I inspected the place where I am laying down right now, it's my bedroom, oh, right, I remember now, after I came back home last night I quickly retired to bed without any hesitation. I don't even managed to take of my butler uniform, as I looked on myself, wearing my normal butler uniform and laughed slightly as I got up and did my daily routines, took a little glance at the clock as it read. 5:43am, I think there is enough time for me to go and exercise a little, with that said in mind, I dressed up to match the thing that I'm going to do which is to go exercise. I took off running outside the little mansion.

As I ran through my normal route on doing exercise, my mind took off by its own, all the stress that I felt this past days was gone by now, good thing that I have some ways to relax, I continued my little jog, my mind is finally relaxed as ever, I'm ready to face the day, even if it is filled with all those bad lucks and lots of misunderstandings!

I ended my little stroll outside as I came back on the mansion, it's already six thirty in the morning as I got in, Hinagiku-san seems to be early on school today, I usually seeing her outside when I am ending my jogs. Speaking of school, I have to go make breakfast and wake Ojou-sama up! I quickly changed back to my butler uniform and started making breakfast and continued the morning.

Good thing as Ojou-sama is coming with me for school; we are now on our way walking towards Hakuo Academy, and as always, she is a little upset because I won against her today, I found out a way for her to go to school, good thing that I succeeded. I stopped thinking about my reign over Ojou-sama this day as I saw Segawa-san walking by herself today.

"Oh." I said as the memory of what happened the last day came back onto me, everything gushed back, the 'relaxed mode' of mine quickly diverted back to what I felt like yesterday, why am I feeling like this? She already said that I am not the one who did that to her, but her friends keep on pushing me further, why? Is it because that I'm the only one that can do this to her, Is it because that she is just denying everything that I had asked her yesterday, she doesn't want me to feel bad about myself? Is it because…

* * *

><p><strong>Izumi<strong>

As I walk my way towards school, I don't have anyone in company, I don't know, I just feel like being alone this day, along the way, I see Hayata-kun, obviously spacing out because Nagi-chan is keep on calling him and he hadn't responded. I can feel the blood rushing to my face as I remember what happened yesterday, Is it because of me why is he spacing out? Is it because of me why he is standing there deep in thought? Nah! I think I'm flying up high. I know that he looks like that boy from the past but I think he wasn't that kid... Was he?

I didn't notice that I walked all the way right in front of him without me noticing that I did it, snapping out of my trance quickly than I imagined, I notice him snapping out too… I think he spotted me standing in front of him, he held a surprised look on his face as I blushed in a higher shade of red. I can feel it even if I'm not seeing it! I quickly turned around and prepared to run, until I felt a hand holding my own.

"Segawa-san." I can hear him saying my last name softly, I don't know why I didn't offer him to call me by first name when I'm calling him by his first.. Maybe we are not that close. Yeah, that's right. But why does he care about me so much? I think it's just because he's Hayate, the Hayate who cared about everyone even though he wasn't the one who did bad to them, but in my case, he is.

"Eh hehe." I responded back as I looked back and smiled, it was a fake one to be honest, I just want him to leave me alone for some time, but that can't happen.

"Good Morning Hayata-kun!" I exclaimed, still blushing furiously, good thing that he didn't notice it, he is just that dense. Luck is on my side!

"Good Morning Segawa-san!" He greeted back as I looked back to our hands which are locked together since he held mine when I was about to leave, I think we are forgetting something here... Oh right, he is with Nagi-chan! I shook my face as I looked towards the direction where Nagi stands. I can see her with an aura just like on a Super Sa*an! Oh no, I think Hayata-kun is in big trouble here, and it's because of me... Nagi grabbed Hayata-kun's hand and…

* * *

><p><strong>Hayate<strong>

I can feel another hand grabbing my another hand as I turned around to just spot Ojou-sama in a rage, I looked around and spotted my hand holding onto Segawa-san's, so that's why! I quickly released her hand from my grip and looked at my Ojou-sama.

"Milady?"

After that, all that I can hear is some words like..

"That Hayate, how dare he cheat on me! Right in front of ME!" And after that, she walked all by herself towards the campus, all I can do is stare on her back as she walked by herself. I stood up and dusted myself off the dirt. My unlucky day is just starting...

I just remembered that I am with Segawa-san before Ojou-sama exploded into a rage right? I turned around to see her face with a blank look. She is just staring at the ground, not doing anything, not saying anything, not laughing and all, she is not herself! I started to call her, hoping to snap her out of her little date with the street grounds.

"Segawa-san?"

"…"

"Segawa-san?"

"…"

"Segawa-san?"

She didn't respond at all!

* * *

><p><strong>Izumi<strong>

I can hear him call my name, I don't answer in response, I'm always the one who causes trouble, I know that I cause trouble all the time, but with Hayata-kun.. I think I've done enough trouble for him. I mean I always did something to him that is quite horrible like making him embarrassed about everything about Hina-chan. I just can't take it anymore, so without further ado, I started to run away from him, I can hear him, still calling my name as I ran, I don't care if anyone is looking at me, It's fine! As long as I go away from him for a while. Good thing that he didn't chase me, just like what he will normally do.

I panted hard as I reached the classroom, I don't want to attend classed today, but there is no choice, I have no one in company, and my dad is home this day so It's hard to skip school and stay at home, so I've decided that I just have to go sit back in this classroom and listen to the teacher as hard as I can.. I hope..

The class started as I began to be drowsy, I knew it! I can't even pass an hour without being sleepy. So, with that, I settled my head on my desk and started to think about happy things. About everything that can make me happy.. Like... Like... Like... Him? I blushed hardly and snapped out of my little trance and became alive as a newborn child! What a way to wake up. Way to go in embarrassing yourself Izumi! I growled in my mind as I lend my attention to the teacher as I wait until the class conclude.

Time is in my side because it passed by in a fast pace as I quickly stood up and ran out of the room before my two best friends approach me, right, it's Miki and Risa, just want to be alone today, just today. I continued my run as I came across our history teacher. Yukiji Katsura-sensei! I think she wants me to do something because she is waving onto me. Oh dammit! Why now! I can't refuse so I moved towards her.

She gave me some papers and she said that I must give it to Hina-chan rightaway. So it will be just that, no problem, so I took the papers and start the walk towards the clock tower. It was just a short walk so there is no problem in getting there, no problem like getting the papers lost just like what I did the last time! Eh hehe. That situation came back that day when I was assigned to give papers to the class. The time when I saw that camera and played with it.. doing nonsense scenes like.. I blushed as I shook my head to erase the thought of Hayata-kun that is coming back in my head.

As I arrived on the clock tower, I got inside the elevator quickly before anyone can come with me till the top floor, someone like..

**Hayate**

I ran as fast as I could to reach the closing elevator, I don't want to be in any delay because Hinagiku-san wants me in her office right away, good thing that I beat the elevator and got in the elevator. I saw Segawa-san standing there with a shocked look on her face, she quickly returned to normal and looked on the wall of the elevator as we got lifted all the way on the top of the clock tower. I want to apologize to her, but she said that I'm not her problem, but there is also a chance of her denying it. Yosh! I've made my mind, before this elevator door opens, I want to ask her what is her real problem! I raised my hand, ready to tap her shoulder and ask her what's the problem until the elevator shaked, she looked onto me with that shocked face again and I just smiled and said.

"Oh, It stopped."

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**A/N: Now, what do you think about this writing style, sorry if this took a while, I'm addicted to K-on this past weeks so I'm focused to that. hahaha. I even made 2 fics for it already, so if you have time, please read them. And my update time will be longer now. sorry, but I won't abandon the story, I'm not that kind of person. School is starting soon so there is one last update for this before school starts... I think. So, Did you enjoyed this chapter? **

**Review?**


	4. Mayhem

**A/N: **A short update after a year of not doing so. I don't know if it improved or I completely lost my touch in writing. Oh well, you, readers, will be the judge. I don't know if I can update my stories frequently but I hope I could do so.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hayate The Combat Butler

* * *

><p>"Oh, it stopped."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I Do Remember<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**Mayhem**

* * *

><p>The-so-called overqualified butler was caught into another inconvinient situation. Of course, it involves a girl. Now, he was stuck in the old student council building elevator with his happy go lucky childhood friend, Izumi. The old elevator had recently stopped, containing the two people. To shorten the words, they are trapped.<p>

"Um... Are you alright, Segawa-san?" Hayate asked with his hand still up from his previously interrupted errand, which is to ask what really is her problem.

"..." No response from the purple haired idiot. She was still processing that they were trapped in a small elevator.

"S-Segawa-san?" Hayate said her name once again. But this time, he used his free hand to tap her shoulder, hoping to snap her out of the illusion. Luckily, he succeeded. Izumi shooked her head as soon as she realized that she was spacing out.

"Hayata-kun..." She said his (nick)name, trying to confirm something. The tone of her voice implied the obvious. That she wanted to confirm if what she's thinking (the elevator stopped) isn't true.

"Yes, Segawa-san?" Hayate replied, lowering his raised hand, it was quite tiring helding your hand that high for so long. Hayate was quietly praying inside of him that Izumi wouldn't panic.

"The elevator... is still running, right?" She asked the unlucky butler. Hayate released a drop of sweat in his temple. He admired her optimism quietly. She thinks that they're still moving even though it's quite obvious that they aren't. Izumi's nervousness can easily be determined by her shaking legs.

"Ah, I'm very sorry Segawa-san," Hayate began, scratching the back of his head with a worried smile in his face. "but unfornately, we're not moving." Hayate finished his revelation. The change in Izumi's expression was easily noticed. It diverted from a panicked state to an about to cry state.

As Hayate noticed this, he immediately attempted to calm down the girl. At that time, he felt that he was trying to calm a crying child down.

"S-Segawa-san! D-Don't worry! We will be out of here in no time!" Hayate encouraged the sobbing girl, waving his hand in front of him. Signaling her to stop her embarrassing actions.

Maybe it's Hayate's lucky day as Izumi immediately stopped the close-to-crying expression. Hayate smiled gleefully as he noticed the sudden change in the girl's emotional state.

"Ah, thank God." Hayate sighed in relief with him completing the job in a wimp. A sudden thought stroke his mind. He remembered that he was about to ask her about her so-called problem. Hayate straightened himself to talk once again, but before he could do it...

"Um... Hayata-kun." Izumi whispered, barely inaudible, but Hayate managed to hear it somehow. With her introducing a new conversation made him sweep his topic aside for a while.

"Yes?" He replied, engaging himself to the new conversation. He looked onto Izumi and she did the same. Somehow, a new weird atmosphere was built. No one talked, they just stared onto each other's faces. Well, to tell the you the truth, Hayate was only waiting for her reply while Izumi was busy analyzing Hayate's face.

After some matter of seconds of staring, Izumi blushed deeply, out of nowhere. She can't take it, he's too much. The way he stares can make her melt. Izumi's body shook involuntarily, making Hayate drop another sweat.

"Are you okay? Segawa-san?" He consulted again. The never ending cycle of checking each other is killing the narrator.

"Ahehe, it's nothing Hayata-kun! I'm still just a little nervous about our situation. Hehehe." Her cheerful side had taken over her embarrassed state. "Even so, I'm happy that Hayata-kun was the one I was with today." She continued her words with a smile, showing Hayate that she was quite serious.

Hayate blushed from the sudden words of his unnoticed childhood friend. He was surprised that she was comfortable with him, even though he was sure that he didn't do much.

Hayate panicked. With them staring at each other, nothing will come out of the conversation. That's what Hayate thought. He looked around trying to think of another topic, completely forgetting the question he was supposed to bring up a while ago. He noticed the paperwork she was holding, now that would suffice the tense atmosphere for a while.

"That's a lot of papers, Segawa-san. Are you bringing it to the student council?" Hayate asked, bringing up the topic. Little did he know that Izumi was still busy staring at him.

'Are there any chances...? Of him remembering?' She asked herself. Izumi, herself, wasn't sure if Hayate was the 'one' but she can totally feel it. Those feelings that she felt that day. She can definitely recall them thanks to this undying butler.

'I wonder...' Izumi was still absorbed in her little world. She thought she'll faint because of extreme confusion, but Hayate shook her away from her imagination by shaking both her shoulders quite hard. That's exactly what she needed.

Izumi snapped out for the second time. As she opened her slightly closed eyes, she spotted the worried face of Hayate. Somehow, that confirmed something inside her.

Yes, that's him.

"Ahehe, Hayata-kun, I'm alright." Izumi said cheerfully. The face that Hayate wore didn't changed. He was still worried about Izumi's state.

"Are you sure, Segawa-san? I think you should rest for a while." Hayate's genuine face flashed before hers. She responded with a natural giggle. She noticed that he was still holding both of her shoulders. It made her red once again.

Before Hayate can notice Izumi's current mindset, the thing that they are waiting for so long had happened. The elevator moved once again, with a shake. A shake that is strong enough to make both of them out of balance. Izumi's back was lightly slammed at the elevator's wall while Hayate had his body move towards Izumi's position. His head was placed on her shoulders, but it also got hit onto the wall with a strong thud. Knowing Hayate, he should be fine. Even so, Izumi became worried about him.

"A-Are you alright, Hayata-kun?" Izumi asked, both of them ignoring the position they are in. Hayate was still absorbing the impact that he had experienced.

"Ah, I'm alright, Segawa-san... It only hurts a little bit." Hayate's voice faded. Izumi's worried look faded as well. She raised her stranded hands to hold the back of Hayate's head, trying to make him feel better. All of the papers she was holding fell uncontrollably to the ground, making a huge mess. But it seems that they are in a cute position as they held that still and the elevator took them all the way to the top.(I really want to draw this, but I can't draw. haha)

Time went by so fast. With the elevator stopping and opening slowly...

* * *

><p>"Whew, good thing that the elevator started moving again." Risa said as she stared at the elevator's indicator at the top of the transportation device nearing the top floor.<p>

"Yeah." Miki said with her monotone like voice. Hina remained silent and did the same thing as Risa.

"Will Hayate-kun be alright?" Hina asked the girls. Apparently, the two of them begged the president to make Hayate go to the building today. At first, Hina was like: 'Why would I make him go here?', but when the two idiots told her that it was about Izumi, Hina didn't hesitate to agree. Even with her strict personality, she was still concerned with her idiotic officers.

"Well, knowing Hayata-kun, he should be alright." Miki addressed with the same monotone. Risa continued to stare in the indicator, it's only a floor away to the top floor.

With the elevator stopping fully, it slowly opened, revealing two people in that same position. The three people waiting for Hayate to come had their jaws dropping to the ground. The beautiful scene that Hayate and Izumi did was revealed to the student council.

'Insert confetti sounds here' just kiddin.

The two passengers didn't noticed the commotion because Izumi was still absorbed from this great scene while Hayate's headache seems to be worse than meets the eye.

The council members, after adjusting themselves, reacted in unison. All of them have the same expression. The three of them looked onto each other's faces before reacting.

"EHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ehh? Too short, right? It looked like a chapter 4 part 1 to me. But I would count it as a chapter anyway because I don't want confusion in chapter numbering. Thanks for reading and Everything is always welcome.

See ya.


End file.
